pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zapdos
/ |dexcokalos=152 |gen=Generation I |species=Electric Pokémon |body=09 |type=Electric |type2=Flying |imheight=5'03" |metheight=1.6 m |imweight=116.0 lbs. |metweight=52.6 kg |ability=Pressure |dw=Lightning Rod |color=Yellow }} Zapdos (Japanese: サンダー Sandaa) is an / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is part of the Kanto Legendary Birds, along with Articuno and Moltres. Biology Physiology Zapdos is an avian Pokémon with predominantly yellow plumage. Black rings encircle its eyes, and it has a long, thin, light orange beak. Its wings and tail are a mass of spiky feathers, with black feathers covering the back of its wings and inner tail feathers. A large crest of spiked feathers surrounds its head. Its thighs are a khaki color, and it has anisodactyl feet ending in talons. Behavior When Zapdos flaps its glittering wings, it releases electricity that can potentially cause thunderstorms. It produces massive crackling and snapping sounds when it flies; these are attributed to the lightning bolts it sheds when airborne. When stricken by lightning, it gains power. Zapdos reportedly appears only during thunderstorms, and is said to live among thunderclouds. However, it is rarely seen. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Sprites Learnset Leveling Generation II= |-| Generation I= Appearances Anime Zapdos first appears in the anime in the episode Island of the Giant Pokémon. * Zapdos (JE126) * Zapdos (XY110) * Zapdos (MS002) * Red's Zapdos * Mirage Zapdos Trivia * Zapdos, as depicted in an ancient legend, is the titan of lightning. * Zapdos appears to have two sets of wings, stating it has a black part and a yellow part. ** Of all Legendary Pokémon with fixed in-game locations, Zapdos can be obtained with the fewest number of Badges: 3. In the Generation I games and their remakes, the player character can catch Zapdos with only the Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, and Soul Badge. ** Zapdos shares its category with Elekid and Electabuzz. They are all known as the Electric Pokémon. ** Zapdos and Jolteon's Japanese names are almost exactly the same as each other's, with a final s'' being the only difference. ** Zapdos possesses a type advantage over all other members of its trio, as well as its trio master, Lugia. ** In the anime episode ''The Bridge Bike Gang, Chopper's bike was decorated to look like a Zapdos. Origin Zapdos may be based on the Native American legend of the thunderbird. The thunderbird was known for being the spirit of thunder, lightning, and rain in the form of a giant bird. The beating of the wings was said to create thunder. It may also have been based on the lightning bird, a bird created from wherever lightning hits the earth. Aesthetically it may also be based of hummingbirds, due to the long beak, the rather simple wings and described violent behaviour. Etymology It is possible that the last part of each birds name are puns, because the last syllable of each of the Legendary Birds is a number in Spanish (ex. Artic'uno', Zap'dos', Mol'tres'). Zapdos would then be the second Legendary Bird of the trio. Gallery 145Zapdos_OS_anime.png 145Zapdos_OS_anime_2.png 145Zapdos_OS_anime_3.png 145Zapdos_AG_anime.png 145Zapdos_AG_anime_2.png 145Zapdos_AG_anime_3.png 145Zapdos_Dream.png 145Zapdos_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 145Zapdos_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 145Zapdos_Pokemon_Stadium.png Zapdos trophy SSBM.png VS_Zapdos_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.jpg Zapdos-GO.png ca:Zapdos fr:Electhor pt-br:Zapdos Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Legendary Birds Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon debuted in Generation I